A Noble Peasant, Volume 1
This is the first book in a collection of books written by Phil Vigen going over a lot of his literate works along with journal entries. Journal, first entry I will be using this first entry to describe about myself and my past so you get an idea about why act the way I do in several circumstances. The first thing you need to keep in mind is that I'm not a good person at all. I was born with the name Aiden Wilhelm Storm. In this case Storm is not the name my parents had since I'm a bastard and they gave me a bastard's name. I was born 23 years after the great divide in the Winterlands to a noble family but I have no idea what family it was. The reason I was born is because my father decided to rape a highborn girl one night and then he came around some time later and took me away from my mother and to his wife. Growing up with this couple was lovely especially since I still have the scars as a constant reminder of what happened back then. After a while my parents just got sick of me and sold me to slavery which wasn't much better. I was regularly beaten and forced to kill other slaves as a gladiator. However during this time I met my two best friends. They died saving my life and getting me out of slavery and after that experience I was a simple thief and beggar. Some time later I ran into a man called Fredrick Ridgwell who I joined under the alias Phil Vigen to honor my dead friends. I was enlisted into house Ridgwell and when they transferred to Ascad to strengthen the ties between house Ridgwell and house Reinwald I went too. I rose through the ranks becomming general at the age of 17 and becomming the right hand man of Fredrick Ridgwell who's the lord of house Ridgwell. One day we started hearing word of a man in the Hales rising to power called Tomas Ridgwell, Fredrick's son. I was sent to the Hales to fetch him but when I arrived he was already dead. So that's where I am now. I'm a 21 year old royal advisor in Hallengard under king Ajax Glasco. Now that you know my story it's time to reveal what kind of person I am. I try my best to be polite but I usually fail at that. To me family is the most important part of life and the key to healthy and stable mind. I wouldn't say I'm kind and I'm not a good person. I wouldn't hesitate to kill if need be however I prefer not killing if it isn't needed. That is all. Entry one, signed. Phil Vigen The Tale of the Three Animals By Phil Vigen Long ago there were three animals, an elk, a bear and a young fox cub. The elk was loving and protective, the bear was strong and brave but the fox cub was small, frail and cowardly but the two other animals still cared for him and raised him. Together the three would hunt, fish and scavange. While the bear and fox both ate flesh, the elk would just eat grass. Each day they would meet down at the stream to drink, eat and play with each other. Every day was another day of joy and they lived happily with not a single worry in the world. They were happy. One day like any otherCategory:Legends